


Destino

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Batman Beyond - Freeform, M/M, Obvio, Public Masturbation, Romance, Smut, SuperBat, Supersons Rebirth, menciones no + T_T, pero en el pasado xD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: Tomo historias y referencias de cómics y series varias. Haciendo un mix. Para darle fluidez al texto, uso palabras claves para entremezclar el presente con flashbacks sin que sea un lío.Para que no te confundas, debes leer con detenimiento y en calma. Cualquier corrección es bienvenido.





	1. Chapter 1

Su existencia, era como un círculo infinito con bucles aquí y allá. Terminaba una travesía en el mismo punto donde había comenzado.

Por supuesto, Damian colectaba aprendizajes ante cada paso. Absorbiendo todo lo que sirviera para fortalecerse.  
Muchas veces, la confusión era su peor enemigo.  
Le acompañó desde sus más tierna edad.

Creciendo bajo la tutela de la mujer que le dio a luz (Aunque había el detalle de que él estaba genéticamente perfeccionado y pasó la gestación en una matriz artificial) y los integrantes de la liga de asesinos.

Todo con el objetivo de ser sucesor su abuelo, Ras. Quien de cerca seguía su progreso.

A medida que crecía, era evidente... que tenía esa pesada carga de los linajes que en sus venas fluían.

 

Entre sucesos varios, terminó conociendo a su padre biológico.

 

Resultaba risible pues era a la vez lógico pero estrafalario la decisión de su madre de que el padre de su primogénito sea un rico hombre de negocios que poseía doble vida.

Andaba en las noches de Gótica vestido de murciélago, haciendo de protector de aquel lugar.

 

Quien de alguna forma había ocupado ese lugar de autoridad paternal hasta ese momento fue su abuelo materno. Este, no sólo le transmitía su conocimiento en cuanto artes marciales , también lo enriquecía intelectualmente.  
Entre libros de Ciencias. Matemáticas, Historia y Geografía , Caligrafía ,hasta cuentos inundaba su actividad diaria. Le contaba historias ,leyendas de su pueblo, no sólo de Oriente medio, sino de diferentes regiones.... sus logros múltiples . Idiomas además. No llegaba a ser un políglota excepcional como Ras, pero simplemente porque no era prioridad para sí,aunque era bilingüe con ciertos y vagos conocimientos en otros lenguajes que le resultaban interesantes como el Italiano por ejemplo.

Desde que tuvo uso de consciencia, sintió admiración por él a causa de eso.  
Talia, su madre,por su parte nunca había demostrado amor maternal, acotando cada que podía, el motivo de su existencia.

Su crianza nunca fue una convencional.

Por momentos, se sentía frustrado. Vivía ante la constante sombra de otros, su personalidad fue moldeada haciendo imposible que pudiera tener interacciones con otros seres humanos de forma durable.

 

Fue entrenado para ser el mejor guerrero. Pero seguía siendo un ser humano.  
Tuvo crushes (algunos inexplicables y hasta reprochables) , amoríos pasajeros que no lo llevaron a ningún lugar.

 

Como tal, emociones lo embargaban, ¿Cómo lograba afrontarlos para que no afecten su desempeño?

Repeliendo a los demás la mayor parte del tiempo, con su carácter que calificaban como pedante, arrogante y lo era en realidad, le enseñaron que era algo conveniente.

No quería ser débil, el mayor pecado sería demostrarlo.

 

Todas sus decisiones lo llevaron hasta donde estaba,tomando el rol de la Cabeza del demonio.

Se decantó en donde mejor se movía , como pez en el agua.Por decisión propia, no fue forzado por algún hecho o dicho en absoluto aunque sí le dio lo que podía llamar, el impulso suficiente fue un tema en particular.

 

Por la cual,al final acabó tomando el rol por el cual fue traído al mundo, ser líder de la Liga de asesinos. Ni más ni menos, continuar con el linaje.Al fin y al cabo, no recordaba haber rehuído de eso de forma determinante.

 

Sin embargo, aún seguía moviéndose entre un mundo a otro pero no perteneciendo a ninguno.

Ese predicamento podía compartirlo de cerca con un ser totalmente diferente en grandes otros puntos.

 

Al final, su especie de temor de ser nuevamente inducido a crear lazos con quien en situaciones normales jamás lo llevaría a cabo, fueron fundadas. Mas, a diferencia de los demás asuntos, ése detalle era la que más satisfacción le daba en su actual forma de vida.

Se trataba de una relación difícil de pulir.

 

Con millones de contratiempos pero firme , inamovible ,desatando por momentos emociones incontrolables, como las hebras de ébano, con una mirada similar a la magnificencia del mar Egeo, tal ser,era dueño de sus lujurias y placeres culpables.

 

Que no lo juzgaba y estaba allí , como un Dios omnipresente, pero en carne y hueso.

 

Sus días entrenando, aislado, seguían. Alejándose de sus responsabilidades pero no descuidándolas bajo ningún punto.

 

En ese lugar inhóspito,al frío se sometía. Mientras el silbido del viento retumbaba en sus oídos a pesar de su protección mientras caminaba hacia el acantilado despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa poco común de ver , adornando su juvenil y simétrico rostro oculto aún.

 

Estaba con su traje protector, su armadura que lo protegían de las condiciones que allí se daban en la montaña.  
Observaba ya una figura en el horizonte que se alejaba.

Goliah.

 

Su fiel amigo alado, iba de cuando en cuando a esa base oculta para buscar el calor de Damian en caricias y acicalos.

No se acostumbraba de esas épocas de meditación a la que decidía llevar a cabo el joven.

Acababa de obedecer a éste y se marchó raudamente luego de recibir lo que buscaba.

Pero en ese día no sería el único en ir de incógnito por esos lares.  
Más tarde ese día, negándose a seguir pensando y recordando sobre cosas mundanas como prefería denominarlas. 

Se encontró con su espada, haciendo ejercicios con ella.

Sus botas se hundían poco en la nieve. El paisaje monótono le daba una sensación de paz.

El sol ya radiante a esas horas de la tarde, le brindaba una inusitada energía y era la única, de momento, testigo de las muestras de sus habilidades con el arma blanca.

 

El aire gélido revitalizaban sus pulmones, a pesar de la falta de suficiente oxígeno en las alturas. Su cuerpo acabó adaptándose rápidamente allí.

Poseía su máscara que tenía reminiscencias del dios Egipcio, Anubis. Una figura determinada que intimidaba

 

Como no permitía revelar sus expresiones, creaba incertidumbre en sus oponentes y subordinados. No sólo mostraba estatus usarlo ,ya que en el material y su superficie tenía figuras ricamente creadas que poseían significados distintos.

Tenerlo puesto durante sus prácticas, lo mantenía centrado.

 

Pero.

Su instinto le gritaba, sus sentidos lo hacían.

 

No estaba solo. 

Fue en el momento en que se tomó unos minutos para calmar las palpitaciones de su corazón cuando prestó atención a su entorno.

Frunció el ceño.Apretando la empuñadura de su imponente espada.

Miró sobre sus espaldas y no había nadie. A los costados tampoco, agudizó la audición pero nada.

Entonces elevó la mirada , notando una figura aparentemente humanoide que estaba sobre su cabeza,flotando,opacando los rayos solares, observándole apacible.

Su cuerpo dejó la tensión un poco.  
No podía precisar desde cuándo había estado allí.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar allí, Johnny Boy?—Habló sin elevar su voz, sabía que su nuevo visitante podía oírlo sin problemas.

 

Suavemente el otro joven descendió pero seguía a metros de la superficie.

 

La capa roja ondeaba graciosamente , aunque los vientos habían dejado de ser fuertes. El símbolo "S" en su pecho que lucía orgulloso parecía brillar.  
Ya podía verlo claramente. 

Los ojos aceituna de Damian inspeccionaron a Kent jr. Estaba radiante ,le estaba sonriendo y Al Ghul no pudo evitar sentir retazos de una emoción que empezaba a surgir.  
Jon poseía el mismo diseño del traje que cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos , le traía algo de nostalgia incluso le recordaba mucho su paso por los Titanes.

Todo eso quedando muy atrás para él.  
Sobre el torso ajeno colgaba un bolsón.

 

— Masa a alkair  
—Fue la suave respuesta del recién llegado.

 

Damian elevó una ceja e hizo su particular chasquido de lengua detonando cierto desagrado.  
—Wada'an... —  
Respondió a su vez cortante y se quitó el casco, se dio media vuelta ,se dirigiéndose a la entrada de su morada transitoria.

Jon hizo una mueca angustiosa y sus pies tocaron el suelo.  
—¡Hey! — Lo siguió vertiginoso, llegando en un santiamén tras el otro hombre. Antes de tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo, vio que el filo de la espada de Wayne estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.  
Damian en un rápido movimiento lo mantuvo a distancia.

Ya se esperaba ese comportamiento desde que había hecho la promesa de visitarlo hacía una semana atrás, que incumplida acabaría así, con un Damian insoportable.

 

Había decidido armarse de valor y confrontarlo. Cuando escondido estaba, había disfrutado ver a su ex colega de aventuras "heróicas", entrenado imbuido en esa ropa tan exótica de tonos dorados y verdosos que le sentaba de maravilla a esa piel morena que poseía el hijo de Batman y se ceñían a su cuerpo.

 

—Dami, yo, intenté avisarte por un contratiempo que tuve con el equipo , supe que me impediría venir pero no estaba seguro si seguirías aquí... Fue...—

—Cierra la boca, Kent. —Le interrumpió. Y rodeó al muchacho cual predador ,con tranquilidad mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Jon se mantuvo donde estaba.

Damian estaba serio pero no estaba ni cerca de estar enfadado como aparentaba. Sabía perfectamente las responsabilidades a las cuales estaba comprometido Jon y que nunca faltaría a su palabra si no fuera por algo realmente grave .  
También tenía una vida. Mentiría si dijera a viva voz que no sintió ansiedad por su ausencia, que no lo extrañó demasiado cada día que pasaba y no había señal suya.

 

Jon no cambiaba, al menos en personalidad, porque físicamente era el doble de su padre,las hormonas hicieron lo suyo y convirtieron al chiquillo en un hombre de complexión considerable, musculatura definida que intimidaría si no fuera por esa expresión risueña que no abandonaba su cara. La diferencia de estatura seguía siendo evidente entre ellos , cada uno alcanzó la madurez biológica.

 

Un chico invulnerable se había convertido en su debilidad. 

 

Una ironía.

Le dijo que lo acompañara a la cueva,que era casi una replica de la Baticueva . Claro, muchísimo más pequeño y con tendencia a ser una habitación y salón que protegía del helado aire y proveía un excelente refugio, adornado ricamente a pesar de todo, pues traerlos hasta ahí debió haber sido una pesadilla.

 

Contaba con equipos de armas de todo tipo en compartimentos ubicados estratégicamente además de puntos de acceso y salida secretos a través de la montaña.

 

Sellando la entrada, una vez en el interior. Damian suspiró y puso su casco en un mueble. Jon estaba parado allí en medio del lugar mirando al anfitrión acomodando sus cosas, lo vio encender unas antorchas con rapidez, que iluminaron todo.

La fría mirada se posó sobre él entonces cuando concluyó y Jon se tensó un poco.

 

Se acercó a él y cuando Kent intentó hablar con un dedo índice elevado , Wayne le señaló que parara.

—Shh... Te he pedido que cierres la boca.— Susurró y acercó sus labios a los de Jon, luego con delicadeza pasó su lengua sobre ellos.  
Inmediatamente un cosquilleo surgió en el vientre de menor de ambos y se sintió emocionado.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? — Preguntó con voz neutra Damian, alejándose sorpresivamente y observando en una pequeña vitrina algo para ofrecerle.  
Jon salió del pequeño letargo. Y carraspeó.  
—No, gracias. Estoy bien.—  
No pudo evitarlo. Estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

 

—Bueno, más para mí.—Murmuró encongiéndose de hombros y se sentó en el mallido sofá cercano.  
Cruzando sus piernas , pidió a Jon que se sentara a su lado.Este obedeció dejándose caer.

—Veo que estás un tanto exhausto.—Apuntó aunque en sus adentros sabía que el individuo que estaba a lado era una batería solar viviente y podía subsistir sin comer ni beber más tiempo que un humano, incluso no requerir dormir entre otras necesidades básicas e indispensables en individuos comunes. Sólo quería crear un tema de conversación, conociéndolo podía precisar que cualquier inquietud o molestia provenía de su cabeza, de su revoltosa mente.

Damian pensaba mientras le daba un sorbo al whiskey, no necesitaba cubos de hielo, estaba a una temperatura perfecta.

—Así es. Es casi imposible mantener éste ritmo de vida. No sé como hacen nuestros padres o hicieron, digo uno de ellos...hasta... —Jon mordió con suavidad su labio inferior,regañándose a sí mismo pues era consciente de la tensa relación de Damian con su padre y creyó tonto de su parte mencionar eso. Damian ya le había manifestado su desinterés por él, le pareció chocante la revelación de su compañero sobre su futuro. Que no tomaría el manto de Batman como parecía lógico y le era llamativo el nuevo vigilante tecnológicamente avanzado que al final tomó ese papel.

 

Por orden de su padre, decidió no intervenir en esos sucesos.De todos modos había algo en lo que sí se enfocó, quería saber el paradero de su mejor amigo.

Del ser que amaba.

 

Jon lo buscó por su lado luego de su desaparición sin rendir frutos a pesar de sus recursos, pero fue Damian quien una noche se coló en su cuarto a su mejor estilo como en el pasado y le confió todo.

—Sí, sí ya. No tienes que explicar y dar tantas vueltas ,ya sé que es tan cruel ser tú. —Remarcó con evidente sarcasmo.

Jon lo miró unos instantes.

— ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan fanfarrón un rato?—Preguntó su receptor cruzando los brazos y haciendo un evidente puchero.

—Ay, Kent.— Sonrió lascivamente. Dando un último trago a su bebida , se levantó y quitó su armadura,tomándose el tiempo necesario. 

 

Sintiéndose más cómodo sin esos, se sentó sobre el regazo de Jon.Dio besos con efusividad a las mejillas y frente del joven.

Jon cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba hacer.  
Pero aprovechó para colocar las manos sobre las caderas del otro joven.

Esa era una de las particularidades que amaba de Damian.

 

Era por naturaleza feroz pero también podía ser increíblemente dulce y sus caricias siempre lograban descolocarlo.  
Con fervor entonces rodeó con sus brazos a Wayne. Pegando más sus cuerpos. Ambos tenían contraste notable, pues mientras  
Damian tenía la piel fría la de Jon, era cálida.  
Se miraron unos segundos.

 

—Te extrañé, Boy Scout.—Afirmó Damian en voz baja.  
—Y yo a ti. — Sonrió ligeramente.

 

Se estaban besando ,aumentando la intensidad cada vez más así como la fricción.  
El joven mitad Kryptoniano, sentía su respiración cada vez más rápida, pues su compañero era endemoniadamente bueno al besar, a la hora de tocarlo , en moverse.

Había aprendido a controlar sus instintos y a medir su fuerza, para no lastimar a Damian mientras realizaban estas... actividades amatorias.

 

No quería que se repitiera el primer intento de acercamiento íntimo que tuvo con él luego de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, que resultó con Damian saliendo con el húmero quebrado. Aún se sentía culpable por aquel episodio.

 

Al Ghul argumentó ante su familia y los Jóvenes Titanes que la presencia del cabestrillo y yeso se debió a una sobrexigencia personal.

Nunca lo reprendió por aquello, incluso riendo ( cosa rarísima en él) sobre esa simple ocurrencia terminó diciéndole que son gajes del oficio.

 

Damian cambió sus tácticas, dejó de besarle para pasear su nariz sobre el cuello ajeno , haciendo que Jon soltara carcajadas .

—¡Me haces cosquillas!— Exclamó Superboy. Su risa hizo eco en ese usualmente solitario.  
Damian dejó su cuello luego de aspirar el aroma que de su piel podía percibir. Era mix de perfumes que había en él, exquisitas. Mezcla de olor a campos, flores y la rudeza de la ciudad en el cual se movía.  
Sin duda se había dado una ducha antes de embarcarse en su pequeño viaje.  
Pues aparte de jabón de tocador ,sobresalía el perfume que hacía tiempo le había obsequiado .De menta y sobre todo envuelta dentro de notas gourmand dulces como el chocolate y la vainilla.

 

Kent había reído cuando cuando vio el nombre del producto ,"Kryptomint" ,aludiendo a un hecho determinado. Aunque le llamó la atención que el nombre de un mineral tan tóxico para su organismo y la de los demás congéneres proveniente del planeta que había estado ubicada en la constelación Corvus.  
Sea como sea, ya parte de la cultura popular. Una información delicada tal cual.

Los ojos del guerrero miraban con inusitada intensidad a los ojos azules del otro.  
—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Damian negó.  
—No pasa nada. Sólo me llama la atención algo...—Hizo una pausa .

—¿Qué cosa?—

—No tienes vello facial.—

—¿Qué?

— Y ya has pasado la etapa adolescente hace mucho , sin bien en otros aspectos demuestras un desarrollo... —Hablaba tocando su mentón pensativo, luego se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo del otro ,disfrutando el bulto cerca del suyo que empezaba a hacerse notable.— Normal. —Acotó elevando una ceja, insinuante, mientras las yemas de sus dedos paseaban sobre la cutis de Jon.

 

Este, se sobresaltó ante ese movimiento y de nuevo, rió.Ambas manos de Damian estaban ya sobre sus mejillas.  
—No puedo creerlo. —Dijo Jon.

—¿Qué cosa?—Inquirió Wayne .

—De todo lo que tenemos que hablar, tantas cosas que compartir después de meses y varios días sin vernos, sacas este tema tan frívolo.—

—No es frívolo, debe ser algo genético. Puede que estés padeciendo un trastorno cromosómico llamado síndrome de Klinefelter o ... —

—O quizás simplemente soy lampiño.—Kent rodó los ojos.— ¿Acaso no cumplo con tus estándares de belleza? ¿No... te agrada como luzco?—De forma deliberada adoptó una expresión de congoja.

Damian sonrió ligeramente, no cayendo en el juego pero decidió ser condescendiente.  
—Tu cumples con los estándares de cualquiera. —Tomó la mano de Jon y besó los nudillos con gozo.—Adoro cada parte de ti. —

Esa aclaración y el cálido gesto fueron suficientes para derretir su corazón.Y lo abrazó con fuerza (medida ) ,suspiró cuando fue correspondido. Aspiró luego el aroma a hielo e incienso que tenía la indumentaria de Damian.

—Hay algo raro en ti, pareces cabizbajo.—

 

Afirmó preocupado luego de apartarse un poco.

—No, nada en absoluto. Llegaste a tiempo, mañana tengo que regresar a la base de la Liga. Quiero aprovechar tu compañía al máximo.—  
Jon también, lo había extrañado muchísimo. Ambos tenían responsabilidades que impedía que se vieran a menudo.  
Lo citaba allí una vez al mes, ese lugar solitario y lejano, casi inaccesible.  
Damian era muy reservado en temas relacionados con la organización milenaria que lideraba.Él conocía la historia de la liga ,al menos aspectos básicos y no le era difícil discernir el por qué tenían ese nombre.  
En el pasado fueron terroristas, en el presente ,sin embargo, era más bien una especie de activistas con métodos poco ortodoxos a la hora de defender al medio ambiente y otros asuntos similares. Al Ghul por eso era cauto a la hora de revelar información, no quería involucrarlo con miembros de la Liga.

 

Bruce había luchado décadas contra ellos y su propio hijo formaba parte de aquellos , estaba con los que consideraba un cáncer. Eso y más causaba conflictos, siempre tuvo la sensación de que nunca lograron una conexión Dami y su papá, pues sin más se desligó de todo relacionado con él y Gotham.  
Esperaba que estuviera satisfecho con sus decisiones tomadas.

 

Habían caminado hacia un lecho, de terciopelo cubierto. Tan suave y tibio como el cuerpo de  
Damian que estaba sobre él otra vez ,le había quitado su traje, lentamente estirando la cremallera hacia abajo , revelando su piel. Mientras sus labios recorrían su pecho, la cálida lengua saboreaba los pezones sonrosados provocando que Jon gimoteara extasiado. Pronto procedió a sacarle los pantalones.

 

Habían tenido sexo muchas veces, pero siempre era excitante cada encuentro y tenía algo diferente, disfrutando y gozando mutuamente esas oportunidades que tenían de estar juntos.

 

Su padre sabía de la fuerte amistad que tenía con Damian, mas dudaba de su conocimiento sobre la dimensión de su querer por él. Lo amaba con intensidad inusitada pero por el estilo de vida que tenían en vano podía esperar una convivencia convencional.

 

Notaba que a su papá no le gustaba su relación con el hijo del murciélago por el paso del tiempo.

 

Al principio Clark tenía la convicción de que su hijo aprendería a trabajar en equipo cuando de aprovechar sus poderes se trataba. Si decidía seguir sus pasos, Damian, era el indicado para enseñarle a explotar sus habilidades físicas y mentales, el beneficio sería mutuo.Jon era emocional e incluso ingenuo y sería un soplo de aire fresco para el heredero Wayne.  
Incluso con esa implícita negativa ,seguía adelante.

 

Con esa particular rutina, saciaba su sed por el dueño de su corazón.

 

—Ah... sí, ¡sí!—

Exclamó, gimiendo de placer mientras su compañero estimulaba con su boca su miembro ya del todo erecto .  
Damian saboreaba como si de una golosina se tratara la esponjosa y rosada polla, que expelía líquido preseminal.Debido a su tamaño sólo poco a poco podía engullirla para evitar activar el reflejo que usualmente a los inexpertos les sucedía.

Su mano estaba agarrando la pierna ajena, dispuesta en el hueco poplíteo. Para tener mejor acceso a los pliegues de piel de los testículos de su amante, quería hacerlo gritar y delirar de placer.  
Sabía sus puntos más sensibles a la perfección.

Las manos de Jon se aferraban al colchón, casi hiperventilando.  
No aguantó y atrajo a Damian , devorando su boca como si no hubiera mañana, sintiendo el sabor de su propio falo en los labios ajenos.

 

El joven guerrero gimió cuando fue arracado de su tarea entre las piernas de Jon.

El beso francés hacía delirar al mitad Kryptoniano. Sonidos exquisitos y estimulantes lo hacía emitir sin tapujos. Sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sí en una danza interminable.

Al cabo de minutos , Damian se había preparado para recibir el miembro de su amante en él. Con lubricante continuaba en esa tarea mientras se besaban ,al mismo tiempo que Kent que lo masturbaba, vehemente.  
Separaron sus labios un instante, para ambos recuperar el aliento.

 

Wayne sonrió complacido.  
Jon tenía la frente perlada de sudor y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, el rubor incluso cubría su cuello. Amaba ver ese color en la nívea piel.

Entonces procedió.

 

El joven líder, jadeaba de gusto cuando estaba siendo penetrado por Jon.Teniendo la cabeza atrás y cerrando sus ojos esta vez.

Sus músculos apretaban la polla que palpitaba adentro suyo. Estando aún encima, movía sus caderas, controlando el ritmo de las estocadas.Lo montaba con ímpetu.

—Mmmh, D-Dami.—Jon murmuraba a veces palabras ininteligibles,embriagado de placer.  
—Jon. ¿Estás disfrutándolo? ¿Te gusta, ah... sentirme?—

El susodicho asintió.

 

Cambiaron de postura . Damian estaba siendo poseído por detrás, profundizando el estímulo a su próstata.  
Con una mano Jon masturbaba a su compañero, y con la otra estimulaba los pezones ,besando su nuca y hombros.

 

Ambos se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo.

 

Ya casi era de noche.  
Y ambos habían estado en silencio, yaciendo en el lecho.

Jon posó su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de Damian.Sus brazos lánguidos estaban sobre el torso ajeno también.

 

Podría considerarse cliché, pero los latidos de su corazón a Jon le daba una sensación de completa serenidad.También los dedos de Wayne , estaban acariciando su sedoso cabello azabache.

La sábana de satén era lo único que los cubría,pues permanecían desnudos aún.  
Los pies de cada uno, estaban superpuestas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— Preguntó suavemente el más joven.Luego de prodigar besos en la piel cercana.

—Ir a la base de la Liga... Creo habértelo dicho ya .—Damian respondió con voz rasposa.Tirando a modo de reprimenda un mechón de Jon.

—¡Ouch! Me refiero a un futuro, mucho más adelante. ¿Qué planeas hacer?—  
Insistió.

Damian pudo haber pensado que querría sacarle información, si fuera otra persona pero no Jon. Lo suyo era un interés aparte, sin intención extra.Tenía grandes planes de futuro, y las primeras consecuencias de dichos planes ya se venían venir, eran inevitable, incluso si no se llevaban a cabo aún.  
Jon ¿Lo veía como amenaza en caso de quedar expuesto los objetivos a lograr? 

No necesariamente, tampoco a su "suegro".

Sonrió ante la ocurrencia a la hora de referirse a Clark.

—Bueno... seguir entrenando, perfeccionando mis habilidades y seguir con el legado de mi abuelo, proteger a mi madre. ¿Qué hay de ti?—

—Lo mismo, proteger a mi familia y ayudar a los demás como pueda, ¡ah! y estudiar para el exámen de la universidad.— Alegó.

—¿Nunca pensaste en tener una vida normal? Es decir , ya te encaminas a una carrera pero ¿casarte, tener bebés?—

Llamó la atención ese tono que tuvo en su voz, curiosidad y quizás desgano.

—Umm nunca pensé eso, la verdad... yo estoy feliz contigo, no creo requerir más en ese aspecto.—

Se puso a analizar sus palabras un instante.  
—No se necesita tener dos dedos de frente para saber que vas a querer descendientes en algún momento , una comunión , yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.Mereces más, Johnny Boy.—

Jon bufó y buscó la ojos esmeralda de Damian, este le miraba impasible.  
Se sentó y cruzó sus brazos.  
—No puedes predecir el futuro, no sabes lo que pienso.Ya sé, en base a tus métodos puedes al menos denotar tendencias en las personas pero crees conocerme pero soy alguien de palabra. Puedes ser extraodinario pero el esoterismo y demás yerbas, no son tu campo, deja de intentar ser lo que no eres ni serás.Yo te amo y ni el instinto paternal o como quieras llamarlo cambiará eso, bolita de odio.—

—Estoy a un paso de patearte en el culo. — Advirtió Damian.

Jon contuvo carcajadas, sabía lo mucho que detestaba ese sobrenombre. Quería provocarlo un poco más pero se acordó que le había traído un regalo.  
Se levantó y buscó su bolso.  
De paso se colocó sus calzoncillos.  
Ante la atenta mirada de Damian, regresó sentándose a su lado y le mostró un dispositivo móvil , explicándole que tenía música y otras aplicaciones integradas para que pudiera entretenerse.

 

—Entiendo pero donde vivo, no hay electricidad.—Era verdad, ellos se destacaban por poseer alta tecnología mas, esos en diferentes instalaciones, donde él comandaba a sus legiones de pupilos con su mamá, era más bien monasterios, debido a la ubicación, completamente aislados estaban.Como parte del entrenamiento era vivir en la austeridad, así era mejor.

—Oh, ya lo veía venir.—Afirmó cantarín.  
Le presentó artilugio , un panel pequeño o placa solar fotovoltaica visiblemente costosa y de alta calidad . Con eso podría recargar su nueva adquisición.  
—Me costó mis ahorros pero pensé que te serviría esto a ti más que a mí. ¿Y bien? No me digas que no fue necesario porque...— Un sorpresivo y casto beso lo silenció.  
—Está hermoso, Jon. Gracias.— Respondió.  
Luego bostezó. —Ven acuéstate, estoy empezando a tener frío.Luego veré con mejor detalle tu regalo.—

Gustoso Jon se aferró a Damian.  
—Como digas, mi bolita de odio.—

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.—

—¿Cómo? ¿Bolita de odio? Pero te queda perfecto, al menos, mejor que Dami "Cabeza de demonio"—

—Basta.—

—Yo soy Superboy, no podría hacerme callar ni aunque quisieras.—

—Puedo conseguir Kryptonita , no te serviría de nada esa piel resistente .—

—Quisiera verte intentándolo.—De nuevo Jon se sentó, frunciendo el seño.  
Damian sonrió de forma maquiavélica.  
—Umm además conozco otra debilidad, por cierto.—

—¿Eh? — Un ataque de cosquillas logró derribarlo antes de poder prevenirlo.

 

De nuevo la risa de su amado Jon, Damian oyó, llenaba de regocijo su corazón y se prometió que no importará lo que haga o suceda, su amor por él no cambiará jamás aún cuando sus destinos sean incompatibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomo historias y referencias de cómics y series varias. Haciendo un mix. Para darle fluidez al texto, uso palabras claves para entremezclar el presente con flashbacks sin que sea un lío.  
> Para que no te confundas, debes leer con detenimiento y en calma. Cualquier corrección es bienvenido.


	2. Chapter 2

En esa casa en Villa Chica que él visitaba sin falta todos los fin de semanas era un soplo de aire fresco y le recordaba su más tierna infancia.

 

Era la casa de su abuela adoptiva, Martha.Ya hace tiempo había partido al reino celestial.

 

Entonces , allí habitaban su madre Lois y su padre Clark, encargados de la granja ,principalmente este último.

 

Cuando debió mudarse con su familia a los diez años a la urbe , le pareció un cambio radical el tener que ir a un nuevo hogar.  
Para al final volver a donde empezó todo, al menos esos días.

Su papá quería darle una vuelta de tuerca a su destino y ayudar a Jon a asumir sus poderes sin temor, decidir qué hacer con ellos, una oportunidad que él no tuvo, sin forzar nada. 

Por supuesto, él había optado por continuar con ese legado de la casa de El, esparcir esperanza.

No podía estar más orgulloso de su papá por querer hacer la diferencia en un mundo tan convulsionado y bello. 

 

Más que nada, estaba feliz por poder ayudar a los más débiles. A veces deseaba hacer más. Afortunadamente existían otros seres con capacidades increíbles que querían hacer lo correcto y que llegaban donde él no.

 

Cierta añoranza surgía al ver ese cielo nocturno que permitían apreciar las estrellas, las constelaciones gracias a que la contaminación lumínica no llegaba allí, vio minado el campo con luciérnagas que ofrecían un hermoso espectáculo también.  
Estaba afuera, sentado en un peldaño de la escalera dispuesta en la entrada de la casa luego de una suculenta cena familiar.  
Su papá le dio un apretón en el hombro y lo acompañó en silencio largos minutos. Su papá estaba visiblemente avejentado, ni su sangre alienígena evitaba el paso del tiempo inexorable.

Pero aún lucía saludable y fuerte, ni siquiera poseía canas. Hacía tiempo había decidido tener una vida familiar,renunciar a sus actividades superheroicas.

Hablaban de miles de cosas, su papá tenía cientos de anécdotas . A veces,como en ese momento, dejaba ver una ligera tristeza.

—Pa, ¿Ocurre algo?—

—Qué perceptivo eres,Jonno. La verdad sí, estoy un poco triste. Es la nostalgia ,creo. Pienso en todos los de la Liga de la Justicia. Diana de regreso en Themyscira, igual Arthur a su reino, Hal en quién saben qué misión de los linternas cumpliendo ...

—

 

—Barry está descansando luego de años siendo Flash y J'onn J'onzz  
en el Departamento de Operaciones Extra-Normales.— Agregó Jon.

 

—Así es. Todo termina donde empieza, ¿No crees? —Preguntó Clark.

—Sí, supongo. Pero ¿Sólo es eso lo que te hace actuar tan raro? —Consultó Jon, preocupado.

—No, en realidad pienso en uno de los miembros más emblemáticos de la Liga. Batman, también está retirado desde el incidente con su traje prototipo. Lo iba a ver y asistir pero luego me rechazó. No quiso verme más hasta el día de hoy no sé la razón.—Suspiró Clark, con una expresión más sombría.

 

Jon desde chico había notado esa familiaridad en el trato con Bruce. Clark siempre expresó lo mucho que lo quería .

Lo estimaba demasiado y le lastimaba esa actitud.Retomar su amistad era unos de los sueños a cumplir de Clark.

—Pa, debes intentar contactarlo de nuevo. Es comprensible por su actitud hoy por hoy lo haya dejado solo y amargado...—Miró a su padre y vio que arrugó el seño.

—Es decir, necesita persuasión.—  
Agregó enseguida, no quería sonar grosero.

—Al respecto, entiendo los demás chicos hayan optado por seguir propios caminos pero ¿Y Damian?—Preguntó Clark, no era tonto.Su hijo y Damian era uña y carne. Un ejemplo de cómo hubiera sido la relación entre él mismo y Bruce, de haber evolucionado de forma adecuada, si Wayne no se hubiera encerrado en sí mismo.

Jon demostraba mucho afecto dirigido al formidable guerrero y eso lo ponía contento.

Pero seguía analizando las motivaciones del amigo de su hijo.

— Dami... decidió seguir su propio camino también. Bruce entonces adoptó un nuevo sucesor llamado "Terry" McGinnis según me dijo.Lo cual,bueno, socavó cualquier opción de su regreso. No pueden haber dos Batmans desde su visión.Si alguien es capaz de llevar el manto es él, pero ves cómo es de tozudo,no piensa en un equipo posible surgiendo de allí .—

Con simplicidad Damian le había revelado la identidad del nuevo Batman, cosa que lo sorprendió en su momento.

—Dios, Jon. ¿Has descrito a Bruce o Damian? Son tal para cual.Ah... —Suspiró Superman.—Bien, debo seguir mi instinto , ¿No?—

—¡Así es, Pa! Se dará cuenta de que comete un error, ahora más que nunca requiere un rostro familiar.Nunca es tarde.—

Exhortó el joven héroe.

 

—Supongo. Pero quién sabe si se harta y sale persiguiéndome con su lanza de Kryptonita.—Bromeó Clark.

Padre e hijo rieron a carcajadas.

 

—En serio, lo haré. Lo intentaré.Tienes razón, hijo.—Añadió .

 

—Pa, ¿No eres el hombre de acero? Si logras aguantar balas,granadas y a mamá ,significa que puedes con todo.No hay de qué preocuparse. — 

 

—¿Qué andas diciendo, muchachito loco? — Lois intervino en la conversación,con las manos en la cintura detrás de ambos y la puerta abierta de par en par.

 

—Umm Ma, nada. —Jon sonrió.

—Creí haber oído mi nombre.Ah, bueno,si no es así... ya entren, ¡el helado se va derretir!—

Ambos hombres asintieron.

 

 

Su madre había decidido continuar con su carrera periodística de forma más centrada , destacando como siempre en su lugar de trabajo por su sagacidad. Por tanto ,gran parte del día estaba fuera de casa y cualquier excusa era perfecta para estar reunidos.

 

Jon a sus veintitrés años,aún estaba aprendiendo a controlar y descubrir de qué era capaz, pues debido a sus genes entremezclados , tenía límites y era consciente.

No soportaba el ambiente en el espacio exterior, pero sí recibir balas y otros ataques con armas de fuego o blancas, incluso químicas.

Pero había una debilidad  
inexorable para los de su raza.

 

Una vez lo testeó en carne propia.

Gracias a Damian, supo qué producía en él un mineral radiactivo y sus variaciones provenientes del planeta de sus ancestros. No satisfecho con las descripciones y advertencias de su papá.

 

Se colaron en la baticueva , cuando ambos estaban en plena adolescencia.

—¿Estás seguro que hay de esos aquí? ¡Qué pasada! —Había dicho sin ocultar su entusiasmo mientras sostenía a Damian, volando dentro de ese enorme lugar.

 

—Como la tierra es redonda. Obvio. Ahora calla, bobo. O harás que nos oigan.— Damian lo regañó, sabía que no era buena idea pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantar otro día con Jon rogándole que se lo muestre.

 

Eran un aventurero Jon de trece años y Damian desafiante de dieciséis, hiperactivos hasta decir basta.

 

Le pareció perturbador la cantidad de kryptomita que tenía guardado Batman.

 

Su amigo había hackeado la bóveda especialmente construido donde se mantenían también sustancias peligrosas o de manejo especial, como muestras de los gases de la risa perteneciente al Joker o las del miedo, creada por Scarecrow especialmente para estudiarlas. 

Por supuesto, tenía un sistema de reconocimiento muy sofisticado que aún así no fue suficiente para la tenacidad del primogénito del murciélago.

 

Se ganaron el regaño de sus vidas, aún al estar al tanto de que eso podría pasar, pues podría ser aprovechado por enemigos cuando ésta estaba siendo abierta o algo peor, Kent jr podría haber muerto.

Al menos eso explicó Bruce, furioso como pocas veces lo habían visto. 

 

—Al menos, expuse un hecho; Que tu sistema de seguridad apesta. Y si yo no lo hubiera descubierto , otro lo hubiera hecho. Ahí si ni lo cuentas ,padre.Apuesto que no es la primera vez que te lo dicen.— Se atrevió a responder Damian , altivo como siempre, colocando el dedo en la llaga y como siempre haciendo poco y nada para calmar el caldeado ambiente.

Se había formado un tenso silencio.

 

Jon había jurado que Batman estuvo a punto de golpear a su hijo. Dick fue quien intervino y evitó que todo el asunto se fuera de las manos.

 

Alfred había estado asistiendo al más joven de todos los presentes, pues Jon no resistió el mal estar que le produjo la kryptonita y se desvaneció,antes de sufrir esos síntomas se había sobresaltado por el descontrol que le produjo a sus poderes.

Aunque ya estaba volviendo en sí.

 

Su audición lo aturdía por el estímulo sonoro,podía escuchar a la perfección sonidos de varios kilómetros a la redonda con intensidad inusitada. Su visión de rayos X se descontrolaba creándose gran confusión en su mente y su piel estaba ardiendo, hiperventilaba y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

El estar débil evitaba que pudiera mantenerlos bajo control.

Dami se había sentido realmente aterrorizado y lo demostró cuando llamó por su nombre con un tono de voz desgarrador, era la primera vez que lo vio así de alterado por algo así relacionado con él (Si exceptuaba la vez que le invitó una hamburguesa , olvidándose de que era vegetariano).

 

En ese momento, fueron pillados con las manos en la masa.

Dami con Jon entre sus brazos tratando de reanimarle.

Todo para saciar la curiosidad de Jon.

 

Más tarde , Damian le dijo que había pasado una gozada total el ver las reacciones de su híbrido compañero al ser expuesto a la kryptonita antes de que tuviera su síncope.

 

La verde podría matar a su padre y a él mismo, la amarilla incapacitarlo a usar sus poderes hasta el fin de su vida, por citar las más "comunes" y las que más lo perturbaron.

Habían más: roja, rosa y doradas que no tuvieron tiempo de probar del todo su influencia. Aunque la rosa lo dejó confuso ante lo que le produjo.

 

Bruce se había acercado a Jon quien bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Pero no le dijo nada, palpó el rostro sonrojado y transpirado con el dorso de su mano, luego de quitarse los guantes (había llegado de una misión, todo ocurrió a altas horas de la noche).

 

—¿Te encuentras bien, Jon?— Le preguntó con un rostro impasible pero luego denotando preocupación.

—S-sí , señor. Dami no tuvo la culpa, fui yo. Yo insistí.Es que... —

Bruce levantó la mano indicando que guarde silencio.

 

—Eso ya no importa, lo que sí es importante es que estás bien. —Pennyworth dio el visto bueno, dijo que necesitaba descanso nada más, no absorbió mucho de la radiación. Afortunadamente por lo que constataron .

 

—Te llevaré a casa, a estas alturas tu papá debe estar preocupado y a punto de salir en tu busca.Me comunicaré con él .  
¿Puedes pararte?— Le preguntó con una voz gentil.

Jon lo intentó pero aún se sentía hecho de gelatina. Sus músculos no le respondían.

Entonces, Bruce lo agarró suavemente y lo cargó hasta la batjet.El joven Jon recordó haberse sonrojado aún más al estar en brazos super fuertes del legendario vigilante, y empezaba a sentirse adormilado, relajado por el calor de Bruce. 

Lo último que recordó también fue que Wayne se dirigió a Damian y le advirtió que tendrían una charla más tarde.

 

Aprendió una importante lección; la comunicación. 

Fundamental era aún más en todo equipo, sea de tareas con superhéroes , de trabajo en clase o deportes. Para no cometer tonterías.

 

Poco después ,Damian ya lo había introducido en los Titanes de forma oficial, pensó que era su forma de disculparse, tendría que pasar algo así para que le permitiera formar parte del equipo a pesar de estar más que capacitado y tener la edad.

 

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos Damian, pasaron dos semanas desde que se vieron y pasaron juntos una velada...  
No quería ser cursi pero lo denominaría más bien «Velada mágica».

 

Suspiró algo desganado.

Con menuda responsabilidad ya, rememoró cuando pudo interiorizarse con cada integrante de los Titanes y a la par, llegó el momento en el que debía maniobrar una fachada, con el cual podía moverse en el mundo cotidiano sin problemas.

 

Con Starfire tuvo una especie de enamoramiento, con todos se llevaba excelente pero debido a su origen extraterrestre, con Star tenían más en común.Además de su exótica belleza , era una férrea guerrera pero a la vez extremadamente dulce y sensible,cuando se trataba de misiones de rescate, ella se encargaba de lidiar con los ciudadanos expuestos al horror una vez alejados de aquello, ella transmitía paz en ellos y era fascinante.

Ella se volvió sobreprotectora con Jon, pues despertaba su instinto maternal, por supuesto el "crush" no era recíproco.

 

Damian más de una vez se había burlado de él por supuestamente "babear" por la princesa Tamareana. 

Aunque Jon le echaba en cara su affaire Emiko Queen e ,incluso ,su crush con Cassandra Cain. 

 

Su cercanía con Raven también lo hacía sospechar.

Pero luego habían demostrado mutuamente una conexión única entre ellos, que fue evolucionando inexorablemente.  
Siempre lo habían ignorado de forma tozuda.

 

Esos momentos luego de asumirlo eran atesorados para él.

 

El tiempo pasó...

Damian abandonó los Titanes dejándolo a cargo de todo. 

 

El hijo de Bruce decidió dedicarse a la preparación completa para dedicarse a tomar el manto de Batman a tiempo completo y a la vez estar al frente de la empresa para al final, alejarse de este y cambiar el rumbo totalmente .

Parecía constantemente tener un conflicto de identidad o pertenencia aunque siempre parecía seguro de sí mismo.

 

Gran diferencia entre ellos.

 

Cuando debía volver a Metrópolis, Jon dejaba un pedazo de su corazón en la granja Kent.

En la ciudad del mañana, alquilaba un departamento austero. 

Con su trabajo de mediotiempo de mesero , prácticamente hacía malabarismos con su sueldo para pagar la cuenta de su universidad y del lugar de donde habitaba entre otros gastos.  
Las propinas eran, en realidad, su ganancia neta.

 

Estudiaba periodismo. No fue inculcado por su madre, su interés creció por sí sólo. Consideraba que su naturaleza llena de curiosidad, era un aspecto a aprovechar y ese oficio era el que mejor se adaptaba.

 

Era apasionante conocer nuevas personas , llegar a hasta el fondo de diferentes asuntos y obtener la verdad o al menos, algo cercano.

 

Llegaba de comprar víveres para la semana siguiente, era sábado temprano y no tenía planes para el resto de jornada más que hacer tareas hogareñas, repasar sus deberes de distintas materias etcétera, sus compañeros de clase invitaron a una salida nocturna pero no aceptó .

 

Por un tiempo no se había requerido su ayuda en lo que respectaba enfrentar a villanos, podían hacerlo sin llamarlo. Los Titanes preferían no interferir en su vida si no era estrictamente necesario.

 

Él sonrió, mientras avanzaba por las escaleras "Sólo me tienen de reserva" lo cual no era malo .

No era poco sabido que era de los miembros más poderosos y era un valioso as bajo la manga. Su presencia siempre garatizaba el éxito.

 

Tenía entre sus manos las bolsas con las compras, maniobró para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo.Igual se le cayeron al suelo todos los demás objetos.

 

—¡Ay, Dios!—Exclamó frustrado.

 

Recogido todo  
, se adentró ,cerró la puerta y buscó el botón para encender la  
luz.

La estancia se iluminó y quedó paralizado cuando vio a un individuo sentado en medio de su pequeña morada en un sillón, escuchando música aparentemente, ni siquiera le había mirado a pesar de todo el escándalo.

 

Tenía auriculares puestos y con una mano sostenía un móvil concentrado,con una pierna sobre otra, moviendo su pie al ritmo de lo que oía.

 

Lo reconoció en milisegundos y se relajó. 

 

Estuvo tan distraído que no notó los latidos del corazón que provenía de allí ni un aroma diferente.

 

—Debo admitir que has sabido escoger bien las canciones. Te felicito, Jonathan.—Habló primero el visitante, mientras se ponía de pie.—Me has sorprendido y eso es difícil.—Continuó con una voz suave y elegante como satén,guardando el aparato en el bolsillo de su traje color negro , tenía puesto ropa bastante formal mas sin usar corbata.

 

Vislumbraba una camisa de color bordó abotonada lo suficiente como para dejar una buena porción de su pecho expuesto.

Tenía el cabello bien peinado aparentemente con laca.

El susodicho sonrió ampliamente.

 

Dejó sus bolsas en suelo y corrió para abrazar a su inesperado huésped.

 

Sin poder evitarlo lo alzó entre sus brazos dando vueltas efusivamente, como un padre a su pequeño retoño que va al encuentro, pesando Damian como una pluma para él.

 

Al Ghul protestó al ser zarandeado a gusto sintiéndose sobrecogido por el agarre de acero que Jon demostraba sin esfuerzo.Aún no se acostumbraba el estar con alguien que podría romperlo como una ramita seca.

 

—Bueno, ya. ¡Bájame ahora, Jon! —Ordenó y Kent se hizo del desentendido para poder apretujarlo un poco más.

 

—Perdón. Es que estoy muy feliz de verte.—Dijo Jon sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente. Y lo bajó inmediatamente luego.

 

Damian se quitó las arrugas del traje.Y carraspeó.

Se acercó más al muchacho y le quitó los lentes que llevaba puesto Kent. Puso su mano en la nuca de este para que pueda alcanzarlo sin problemas.

Y lo besó en los labios cálidos con ímpetu pero sólo hasta ahí, sin profundizar para luego dejarlo ir tan pronto como lo abordó.

 

Cuando hizo eso, Jon quedó aún con los ojos cerrados conteniendo la respiración. Parecía estar tocando las nubes con los dedos, lo más probable era así como se sentía.

—Wow... —

—No pidas perdón. —Le oyó decir a Damian, en un susurro. 

 

Jon asintió .

 

—No es por nada pero jamás esperé verte aquí en Metrópolis, es ... ¡Fantástico!—

—Pretendo ir a Gotham pero primero quise hacer una parada aquí. —Explicó tranquilamente.— No te molesta, ¿No,Jonathan?

—¡No! Pero eso de entrar todo sigiloso no era necesario .—Señaló Jon , la verdad lo consideraba un maestro en eso de introducirse o en temas de infiltración en general pero hacerlo en su departamento le parecía ilógico. 

Damian ladeó la cabeza levemente e inspeccionó de pies a cabeza al joven delante suyo.

—Eso arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿No crees?— Los ojos verdes de Wayne prometían todo junto con esa discreta sonrisa . Sus dedos empezaron a recorrer el pecho de Jon con suavidad. 

 

—kam Al sa'aa? —Preguntó luego de un rato. 

 

Jon había quedado tan embelesado ante la mirada esmeralda que tardó en procesar sus palabras .

 

Había estado aprendiendo Árabe por él, pocas palabras había memorizado y estudiaba otros aspectos del lenguaje aunque con poco éxito.

Le encantaba cuando Damian le susurraba en ese idioma aunque no entendía el 80% de las palabras .

—Oh, son las nueve y media de la mañana.—Respondió ,mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

 

—Perfecto. Llegaremos a hora. Ven. —Dijo Damian tomándolo del brazo sin tanto ritual.

—Ir ,¿Dónde?—

—A un restaurante.

—

 

El joven Kent sabía del gusto de Wayne hijo a la hora de invitarlo a salir.

 

Lo llevaba a lugares así , para hacerlo probar alimentos o bebidas nuevas. Amaba llevarlo también a museos y centros históricos.

 

Era usual y una tradición de ambos salir juntos, incluso entrenar todo el tiempo que podían pero desde que Damian decidió irse , esas ocasiones ocurrían rara vez.

No desaprovecharía. 

 

Damian había reservado una mesa en un local de una zona exclusiva de Metrópolis. Fueron hasta allí con un taxi.

Una vez dispuestos en el lugar indicado, casi en el medio de allí.

Inspeccionó todo con mayor detalle.

Como Jon no tenía responsabilidades serias en lo que restaba del día y el siguiente, aceptó la invitación sin problemas, aunque de haber sido lo contrario, Damian no hubiera tomado tanto en cuenta .  
Lo sabía.

Una respuesta negativa no estaba registrada en psiquis.

Le hizo preguntas típicas. "¿Cómo estás? - ¿Qué has hecho?" más nada.

 

Había estado más críptico que lo usual, revisando su celular.

Se mantuvieron en silencio al llegar.

Jon había estado tamborileando sus dedos un rato .

Continuando mirando todo, las ventanas con cortinas color crema, los vehículos pasando ,los observaba a través de ellas.

 

Era todo hermoso y en ese momento estaba casi lleno.

 

Las paredes eran blancas e impolutas pero tenían pequeños y preciosos cuadros que exponían naturaleza muerta en cada lado, dispuestos de forma cuidadosa además de una grandiosa pecera en la parte trasera del local.

Y la discreta iluminación creaba un ambiente agradable a esas horas, la música cuyo idioma no entendía pero que extrañamente nostálgico y hermoso ,sonaba.

Dami le dijo que era búlgaro y se trataba de una canción folklórica llamada "Malka moma si sa Bogu moli", que hablaba de una doncella que suplicaba a su Dios poder ver y estar con su amado.Lo cual sorprendió porque en un lugar visiblemente "Top" optaban por ese estilo musical y no hits del momento.

—Es un restaurante no una discoteca,Kent.— Apuntó Damian rodando los ojos.

Estaba a un volumen suficiente como para permitir a los clientes conversar con comodidad.  
Quizás por eso era del agrado del muchacho Wayne.

 

Muchas miradas se dirigieron a ellos cuando ingresaron en el lugar y se sintió un poco intimidado.

 

Le dijo a Damian ,mientras caminaban ,que no estaba vestido de forma indicada para ese lugar, todos parecían gente rica y él estaba con unos simples jeans y una remera celeste, sencillo como acostumbraba. 

 

Damian bufó .

— La ropa es lo de menos,kent. Jamás hubiéramos llegado a tiempo de esperarte un cambiado.Además... te ves bien. — Argumentó y le dio una nalgada.

—¡Oye! — Se quejó Jon, sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

Esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su atrevimiento.  
Desde entonces no hablaron tanto hasta que...

—Deja de comer pan. Vas a llenarte el estómago antes de que llegue el pedido.—

 

La voz de Wayne lo sacó de su ensimismamiento luego de varios minutos.Este ni siquiera le había mirado, seguía con los ojos en la pantalla.

Jon tragó el pedazo del panificado para luego beber el vaso de agua para poder hablar.

—Si tú lo dices, Bolita de odio.— Descansó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, suspirando exageradamente.— Umm es que necesito entretenerme mientras espero y tú precisamente no eres el alma de la fiesta.—Se excusó.

Damian arqueó una ceja, dejándo el aparato a un lado.¡Cómo detestaba ese sobrenombre! Jon no parecía entender. Puso un dedo en la sien, masajeando un poco.

Una idea tuvo. 

 

Tenía mocasines sin medias, así que se sacó sin apuros el calzado del lado derecho. 

Sintió la suave alfombra en su ya desnudo pie.

La mesa era para dos y por tanto de un tamaño reducido. Su pierna pudo alcanzar el muslo ajeno , encubierto por el mantel dorado pudo realizar tal acción.

Jon se sobresaltó y arrugó la frente.Tenía cosquillas, tardó en procesar lo que el otro hombre estaba haciendo.

 

Dio una mirada inquisitiva con la interrogante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—

 

Damian se encogió de hombros simulando distracción un par de minutos y no dijo nada.

 

No había señal de que el mozo vendría pronto con la comida, así que pensó divertirse un poco a cuestas de su compañero.

Sonrió ampliamente ante la premisa.

Dejando en desconcierto a Jon, que conocía esa sonrisa pero no estaba preparado para lo que planeaba.

 

Damian le demostraría lo que ser el "alma de la fiesta" significaba.

El joven Al Ghul recorrió la entrepierna con su pie desnudo, le encantaba la sensación del pantalón contra su piel.

Subía y bajaba con suavidad,masajeando sin detenerse hasta sentir el bulto y el calor allí acrecentarse.

Oyó una ligera exclamación y Jon de nuevo se sobresalió en su lugar.

El otro joven empezaba mostrarse afectado por la atención que recibía pero no hacía nada para que se detenga .

Amaba esa expresión en el rostro de Kent jr. Ligeramente entrecerrando los ojos, brillantes en éxtasis y se mordía los labios para evitar que cualquier sonido se oyera , notaba la lucha interna para no llamar la atención.

Para Damian era un toque muy "ligero" pero conocía bien al joven híbrido, sabía que era sensitivo en extremo y ese estímulo debieran de ser intensos para su traicionero cuerpo.

Él mismo se estaba poniendo duro al estar en lugar público y poder hacer caer en los placeres de la carne sin tanto esfuerzo al prístino hijo de Kal El.

 

A medida de que aumentaba el ritmo del roce de la planta de su pie contra el miembro , percibía la humedad producida por sobre la tela.

Este se aferraba a la mesa, con la respiración entrecortada, temblando y sudando. Algunos mechones se pegaban en su frente.

Jon aún daba todo de sí para no hacer evidente sus reacciones pero era una tarea casi imposible.

 

—¿Te está gustando, pervertido? Que te masturben mientras desconocidos pueden verte... — Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Jon negó ligeramente con la cabeza, con dificultades para articular palabras pero no podía engañar a nadie, mucho menos al ex Robin. La idea era impensable para él en su estado normal mas con el estímulo y la bruma de placer , hasta le parecía más excitante.

 

—Mira estás mojando mi pie con tus fluidos.Qué vulgar.  
—Murmuró lascivo, relamiéndose.

 

—Damian... ¡Dios!— Jon dijo con voz baja, agarrando la muñeca del susodicho y cerrando sus ojos, estaba tan exaltado que pequeñas lagrimitas se formaron en sus ojos.

 

Tuvo un alivio, cuando Damian se detuvo de forma sorpresiva pues venía el mozo con la comida elegantemente con la bandeja . Entonces lo soltó Jon ,tragando saliva bastante nervioso.

A pesar de ser un lugar de lujo, el menú no era del todo extravagante. Y Kent saboreó el alimento aún tratando de guardar la compostura.

 

Pero , era la primera vez que su pareja llegaba tan lejos con sus juegos en un lugar donde habían otros.

Lo dejó con la cabeza dando tantas vueltas que hasta verlo ingerir sus alimentos le parecía sexy. Cómo lo tomaba con el cubierto y antes de introducirlo en la boca,daba suaves lamidas que disimulaba para no parecer un hombre sin modales.  
Lo estaba provocando.

Su piel se erizaba de sólo recordar lo habilidosa que era su órgano muscular cuando lo tocaba , poseyendo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Jon no pudo terminar su comida, ya que se la pasó mirando intensamente a Damian, que era un actor perfecto, estaba de lo más normal. 

Pasaron del vino al postre.

A Jon no le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas pero en ese instante pensó que lo ayudaría a relajarse aunque sea un poco, a sabiendas que su organismo automáticamente eliminaba diferentes sustancias antes de que influencen en él de cualquier forma.Entretanto , a Damian le dio gracia cómo Jon agarraba la copa y bebía el vino como un maniático.

 

Atípico.

Estaba logrando lo que buscaba.

Una tarta de fresa tenían ya en frente servido ,cada uno con la porción en un platito.

Se mantuvieron en silencio aún.

A pesar de verse exquisita Jon no pudo probar un bocado.

—¿Por qué no pruebas tu rebanada? ¿No te gusta su apariencia? —Preguntó Damian casualmente.

Jon no respondió y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos,tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo. Visiblemente cohibído

 

Como el guerrero no había dado por terminado su juego ,decidió seguir adelante.

Tomó un trocito de su plato con su cuchara y se la ofreció al más joven.

—Abre la boca, Jon. Pruébalo. Es exquisita.—Se paró parcialmente para hacerlo llegar.

Kent miró fijamente la cuchara ,pero esta vez no se atrevió a dejarlo plantado e hizo lo que le dijo.  
Metió en su boca la cuchara y el dulzón postre llenó sus papilas gustativas.  
Le estaba haciendo probar como si fuera un bebé.  
Exhaló aire por su nariz.

Damian no extraía el cubierto de su boca luego de segundos, pero se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo simular como objeto fálico , pues se atrevía a moverlo, haciendo que acaricie su lengua y paladar.  
—Déjalo limpio, Jon.— Ordenó.  
Jon gimoteó un poco y se apresuró en el pedido.

Una vez hecho Al Ghul volvió a su lugar complacido ante el trabajo hecho.

Empezó a consumir su tarta con parsimonia mientras volvía a posar su pie sin miramientos en la entrepierna, haciendo que su receptor echara la copa en la mesa, por fortuna estaba vacía y no se rompió.  
Jon desesperado lo acomodó otra vez.

Algunas personas miraban de cuando en cuando al par de jóvenes debido a las acciones erráticas de uno de ellos.

El joven de ojos verdes contuvo la risa.

Con maestría ,los dedos de Damian lograron abrir la cremallera del jeans ajeno. Kent se quedó tenso mientras lo hacía.Teniendo ya abierto el vaquero lo suficiente,Damian pudo coaccionar dicho cierre, explorando allí para obtener el miembro expuesto a su merced.Siguiendo con el sensual masaje.

 

Jon parecía más cooperativo, pues abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.Con la boca abierta, labios sonrosados e invitando al descontrol.

La piel del pie de Al Ghul era sorpresivamente suave y terso ,teniendo en cuenta el tipo de bota que acostumbraba a usar.

Continuaba masajeando suavemente la zona de manera circular, cambiando de técnica cada tanto.

Rodeó su pene con los dedos pulgar e índice, comienzando a realizar movimientos de arriba hacia abajo con cuidado, le encantaba lo esponjoso del miembro viril de su compañero y al frotar el prepucio, expuso el glande rozando el meato .

Pronto arqueó Jon su espalda, ansiando mover sus caderas pero sería demasiado evidente, entonces cerró sus los ojos .  
No quería mirar a otros mientras era "atendido" por Al Ghul.

—Te imaginas qué diría tu papi si te viera conmigo así, tan fácil siendo sometido , ¿huh?—

Damian se dispuso a ser más conversativo, sinceramente sentía sus músculos agotados por la exigencia de la tarea repetitiva pero siguió porque valía la pena observar las consecuencias del pícaro roce.

Cuando hablaba sucio con Kent sabía que era una forma más para alcanzar el climax.

—¡Responde!— Pellizcó con la uña de su dedo el escroto ajeno queriendo oírlo.

—S-sí. — Tartamudeó luego de gimotear por lo bajo, ante esa mezcla de dolor y gusto.

—Sí, ¿Qué? ¿Que eres un pervertido? Dilo.—

—S-soy un ... pervertido.— Murmuró Jon rojo como tomate luego de animarse.

Esa charla era en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que sólo involucre a ambos.  
Al mismo tiempo, Damian degustaba la tarta sin tanta armonía mientras proveía más placer a Jon. 

 

Él chico de granja era muy "vocal" bajo las sábanas, conocía los tonos que endulzaban sus oídos , cuando alcanzaba sus puntos álgidos de placer. Así que sabía lo que costaba probablemente al chico no liberarse.

Reconoció los espasmos que surgían del otro y trabajó con más dedicación cambiando sus tácticas hasta sentir un líquido tibio en su pie.

Jon terminó recostado sobre la mesa cuando irremediablemente eyaculó gimoteando por lo bajo. No pudiendo creer el atrevimiento de Damian pero a la vez, satisfecho y dulcemente agotado.

Luego de más caricias a su ya flaccido y babeante polla, finalmente lo dejó libre.

—Vaya, eso fue mucho. —Habló después de un par de minutos. Tomó una servilleta y Damian con precaución se limpió guardando el papel usado en su bolsillo.

Damian pagó la cuenta y miró detenidamente a Jon, quien seguía con la cara oculta entre sus brazos.

 

Se irguió y abrazó a Jon por detrás.No le importaba que los demás vieran las muestras de afecto tampoco que lo reconocieran por esos lares como el hijo esquivo de Bruce Wayne.  
Pues era consciente de su parentesco con él.

 

—Vamos al baño.— Le ofreció.Jon levantó la mirada vidriosa encontrándose con la de Damian ,entonces también se puso de pie. Tapó su entrepierna con sus manos para disimular.

Llegaron a dicho lugar , era una estancia de tres lavabos y cubículos de igual cantidad.

Quedó del todo vacío ,cuando salió un cliente de allí , Jon aprovechó la privacidad y se abalanzó sobre Damian besándolo con fervor.Acorralándolo contra la pared azulejada que hizo un ligero crujido debido a la fuerza ejercida por Kent, pues sus manos estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de Wayne.

Emitió un quejido y esta vez puso sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor cuando este ,atrapó entre sus dientes su labio inferior, para sentir la lengua acariciarlo con dulzura.

 

—Límpiate. Te estaré esperando afuera.—Dijo Damian y lo besó un poco más, dejándolo pronto.

 

Cuando Jon se higienizó del todo fue al encuentro de Damian  
y se marcharon del lugar.

 

Ya eran la una de la tarde y en el taxi,en la parte trasera viajaban.

Tomados de la mano, mas otra vez silenciosos. Jon miraba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla distraído, el día estaba radiante al compás con su estado de ánimo.

A un aún ruborizado Jon , Damian en un momento dado rodeó con los brazos y lo besó en la mejilla. Haciendo que el otro ría.

Finalmente para mirarlo a los ojos. Las orbes azules eran hipnotizantes y Damian por un momento deseó que ellos fueran su última visión antes de dejar el mundo. 

 

Si así fuera ,toda su vida hubiera valido la pena.

Jon aprovechó la cercanía con Damian y le susurró.

—Esto no se va a quedar así.—

El interlocutor sonrió.

—Bueno, eso espero. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repito: Creo un mix de cómics y series, haciendo referencias a sucesos canon o no en pos de darle fluidez en mi texto.


End file.
